


My Jealousy Shapes Faults That Are Not

by li_izumi, mm8



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cablepool (past), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Read Author’s Note, Potential trigger warning, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Big Bang, Virgin!Peter, Yaoi manga are not the best sex ed guides, jealous!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Peter is finally dating Wade.  There’s just a teeny, tiny problem: he keeps freezing up anytime they get intimate.  See, it’s possible that previously Peter might have exaggerated some stories about his past relationships--like the fact that they existed at all.  And from Wade’s relationship stories, it’s clear he really likes his partners to be dominant, so how’s a 28-year-old virgin supposed to satisfy him?  Peter’s got to figure it out fast, though, because Wade’s been sneaking out on missions with Cable--his old ex--who is everything Peter is not!





	My Jealousy Shapes Faults That Are Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaZendira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaZendira/gifts).



> Potential Trigger Warning: Everything is consensual, but forewarned is forearmed: some of the awkward sexual situations could potentially be triggering for those who are survivors, because Peter doesn’t know what he’s doing and Wade wouldn’t know what healthy boundaries are if they bit him on the ass. Read with your own self-care in mind.

My Jealousy Shapes Faults That Are Not

The lies had fallen easily from his lips.  Just little made-up stories he’d told Deadpool--because what difference did a few fake stories make?  And at the time it had seemed better than admitting to the older hero that he was a 28-year-old virgin.

That's right, Peter Parker, Spider-Man, hero to the people of Queens, and sometimes Avenger, was actually a _virgin_.

Of course, once he had started dating Wade, it was a bit harder to admit that Peter had lied about his past sexual experience.  Particularly since he knew Wade liked partners who were dominant and who could pin him down and generally take charge.

Partners like Wade’s ex, Cable, the mutant-messiah.  Cable, who was older and more experienced.  Cable, who was big, beefy, and all muscle-y, and pretty much everything that Peter was not.   _That_ Cable.

Cable, who also happened to be Wade’s employer for his current super secret mission.  Cable, who Wade hadn’t _told_ Peter was his employer for his current super secret mission.  (Look, any superhero would slip a bug on his ex-mercenary boyfriend when said boyfriend was sneaking off on some secret mission. Bugging Wade was just common sense in this situation!)

Cable, who had just offered Wade sex.

“Uh-what?” Wade stammered.

Thank god Wade sounded just as surprised by this proposition as Peter was.  Peter didn’t know what he would have done if Wade had acted like Cable’s offer was a regularly occurring thing for the two of them.

“Wade,” Cable said with a long-suffering sigh.  

Peter had sighed similarly when dealing with Wade.  Crap.  He really shouldn’t empathize with his boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend.  Particularly when said ex-boyfriend had just propositioned his boyfriend.

“You're filled to the brim with tense energy,” Cable continued. “You’re never going to be able to sit still for tonight’s stakeout at this rate, and I can’t have you this unfocused.  We have some time before our mark will be back here, and we both know that sex calms you down.  This is too important for you not to be at your best.”

"Wow, okay... Wow.  I think this is the first time I’ve been offered sex for the sake of world safety.  ...That’s a new one.  That _is_ a new one, right?  Yeah, no, definitely a new one.”

“Wade--”

“So, um, flattered.  Really.  But, you kinda missed the boat on that sort of thing, Nate.  I'm, um, I’m kind of involved with someone right now."

‘Kind of’?!  What did Wade mean by ‘kind of’?!  Peter fumed.  He and Wade had been almost-sort-of-dating for months now!  Heck, they’d actually had a real conversation a couple weeks ago and agreed that, yes, they _were_ boyfriend-boyfriend.  What the hell did Wade mean with ‘kind of involved’?!

"I know the whole concept of monogamy confuses you, Nate.  Believe me, I _know_.  I was there when you were all clueless why Irene and I could possible be upset when you decided you wanted to get back together with Domino again.”

“Wade--” Cable tried again.

“Our whole ‘divorce’ thing,” Wade continued over him.  “So yeah, I know the whole monogamy thing is a mystery to you-- but it's a thing and some of us are into that thing.”

“Wade--”

“And you’re doing that worried frowny face thing. Why are you doing the worried frowny face thing?"

Cable sighed again.  “Because I _am_ sorry, Wade.  I’ve told you before, I hadn’t realized--”

“I know, monogamy doesn’t exist in the future, but whatever, water under the bridge and all.  I wouldn’t be here if I was still pissed off at you about that, Nate.  You _don’t_ have to worry about me.  I’m dating the heroest hero to ever hero that I’ve been in love with since forever!”

"Spider-Man?" Cable asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Wade replied. "I can hardly believe it myself.  I've been in love with him, like, forever. "

Wow.  Wade had been crushing over him so long that even Cable could guess who Wade had been gushing about!

“...Does Spider-Man _know_ that you two are dating?”

...Aaaaand Peter was right back to disliking Cable.

“Yes!”  Wade snapped, in the tone that meant ‘this is something I’m serious about, not something I’m okay with joking about’.

“I didn’t mean offense, Wade.  Considering that _I_ was unaware when we first started ‘dating’, I felt this was a valid question.”

What a smug jerk!

“Well Spidey and I _are_ dating.  We’d been hanging out a lot, and I joked about it being dates, and he said they were, and he called me his boyfriend, and I'm practically living with him now.  I’m always over at his place, and we've been together for a couple of months.  So yeah, dating.”

“Alright.”

“But, oh, don't go around telling anybody that. Spider-Man doesn't want it known."

"Hrm."  Cable hummed disapprovingly.

Peter blushed, furious at the censure. Who was Cable to judge him? Cable didn't have a secret identity he needed to keep hidden!

“He’s got a secret identity to keep.”

See!  Wade understood!

“--Besides, I kinda like him being all tsundere.”

What was that?  Some anime term, probably.  Peter was a little hesitant to look it up after googling ‘hentai’.  But if Wade thought he was… whatever it was Wade had just said... maybe it was good?

“If this relationship brings you happiness, then I am pleased for you, Wade.  And I understand that you would prefer the aid of your ‘boyfriend’ to relieve your tension.”

Peter could practically hear the quotes around ‘boyfriend’.

“You have a few hours, will you go to him, or will he be able to come here?”

“Um, don’t worry about it,” Wade prevaricated.  “I can take care of it myself."

"Wade, I know from experience that you need a partner to fully satisfy you.  I’ve told you repeatedly that this mission is too important for you not to be at your best. Now, since you would prefer not to have my aid, can Spider-Man come and help you out or not?"

"Uh, yeah, Spidey and I, we're um... we're not actually like that."

"Like what?" Cable asked with confusion.

"You know um... _that_ sort of thing."

"You mean... the two of you are not intimate?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"So.  You are in a relationship with Spider-Man, who does not want anyone to know about your relationship, and he is not actually intimate with you?  Are you _sure_ you’re actually in a relationship with him?”

Yeesh, when Cable put it like that, it did sound bad, didn't it?

“It’s fine!”

“What about your needs, Wade?"

"Oh hey, just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean he owes me sex!"

"Of course he doesn't.  I'm more concerned by the fact that it seems like you two might not be compatible."

Cable’s cold assessment would have made Peter furious if he wasn’t fearing the same thing.

“Look, not everything has to be about sex!”

“Of course, but--”

“People don’t have to have sex to be in a relationship!”

“I suppose, but--”

“Spidey and I can have a perfectly _valid_ and _fulfilling_ relationship even without sex!”

“And are you?” Cable cut in with a pointed question.

“...Huh?”

“Are you having a fulfilling relationship with him without sex?  You are a sexual being, Wade, and you crave both emotional and physical intimacy.”

“We have a lot of fun together, so just because he’s not attracted to me...” Wade trailed off despondently

Wait, what?!

“Wade, you believe Spider-Man is not attracted to you?”

There was a pregnant pause that spoke volumes.  Peter felt as if he’d been sucker-punched in the gut by a freight train.  Wade really thought that he wasn’t attracted to him!

“Well,” Wade hemmed, and Peter could almost see him looking down and scuffing his boot on the ground.  “He has always freaked out the few times we’ve started any sort of sexy fun times.  He gets this frozen, deer-in-the-headlights look of someone wondering if they’re really ready to go ahead and do something with someone who looks like… well, looks like _me_.”

“It doesn’t sound like much of a relationship,” Cable noted, “if you are the one putting in all the work and he doesn’t consider your needs--not just physically, though that is part of it too, but also emotionally.”

“Like _you_ considered my needs?”

Peter slammed the listening device down so hard it broke.  His hands shook and his stomach twisted.

Of course, _of course_ Wade would…  Cable was everything Wade wanted in a partner: he was older, wiser, more experienced… He was a great man determined to make the world a better place.  He liked guns--BIG guns--and lots of pouches.  He saw to Wade’s needs, would care for him both physically and emotionally in ways that Peter couldn’t.  Cable was everything that Peter was not.

No.  

Peter loved Wade, too.  He wasn’t going to give him up without a fight.  If Wade was going to ultimately choose Cable, it wasn’t going to be because Peter stood idly by. Peter was going to do everything he could to show how much he wanted Wade!

There was plenty of time for Wade to get back to their apartment before his important mission.  Peter texted an SOS message to Wade’s phone.  There was no way Wade wouldn’t rush over here, mission or no mission, with an SOS message.  Not only would this put a halt to Cable’s current seduction of Wade, but it would give Peter the chance to win Wade back and _prove_ that he could be the perfect guy to meet Wade’s needs.

...Now he had about an hour to prep the apartment, get himself ready, and to tear through some more of Gwen’s stash of Boy’s Love manga for some last-minute advice!

****************************************************

Peter heard Wade coming down the hall.  For once he was glad for the thinness of the walls of their apartment. He shoved the pile of manga under the bed and hurried to get into position. The door opened and slammed shut as Wade rushed into the apartment.

"Pete! What's wrong? I got here as quick as I could!"

From the sound of it, when he didn’t see Peter in the living room, he checked the kitchen before making his way further into the apartment to the bedroom.

“Peter?”

In answer, Peter came up beside him, ripped Wade's mask off, and pushed him against the wall. He used that momentum to leap up so his head was even with Wade’s, his toes and one hand latching onto the sheetrock with his spider grip.

"Uh?" Deadpool uttered, dazed.

Peter pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Wade tried mumbling something but Peter didn't let up on the kissing enough to let him speak.  He could taste the Mexican spices from Wade’s lunch and Peter couldn’t decide if he liked that he could taste what Wade had from lunch or if that grossed him out.  He was glad he’d had the thought to brush his own teeth before Wade got here. Wade really didn’t need to taste the wurst and onion sandwich Peter had eaten earlier.

Eventually even Peter had to come up for air.  He broke off the kissing and gulped in a few shaky breaths.

“Not that I, um, don’t _appreciate_ the, uh, rather _enthusiastic_ greeting, Pete, but what’s going on?  You sent an S.O.S.”

Peter slid down on his knees, his face now at Wade’s crotch height.  That was sexy, wasn’t it?  It was like he could give Wade a blow job if Wade wasn’t still wearing his pants.  Those definitely needed to be removed.  First things first.  Peter unbuckled Wade’s belt.  Loaded with pouches, it dropped heavily to the ground.

“Pete?”

Peter looked up at him.  Eye contact.  That was sexy, right?  Maintain intense eye contact while letting his hands slide down Wade’s legs towards his boots.  Peter tried what he hoped was a rather smoldering expression, but it wasn’t easy when he fumbled with the zipper on Wade’s boots, and Wade was looking at him with confusion and alarm rather than a look of arousal.

“What’s going on, baby?”

“I need you to get out of your suit.  Now.”

Wade gave him a funny look, but immediately flicked off his boots as he pulled his shirt over his head.  Peter yanked down Wade’s pants and boxers.

“Is this some sort of sex pollen situation?” Wade asked, as he stepped out of the clothes pooled around his feet.  “Are you possessed?  Clone?”

Peter scoffed.

“These are valid questions, Petey!”

“Is it really that hard to believe that I want you?” Peter asked. He stood up and spun Wade around, swapping their positions so Peter’s back was now to the wall.

“A little, yeah,” Wade admitted.

“Well, let me make this clear,” Peter started as he pushed Wade onto the bed.  “I.” Peter crawled over Wade’s prone body.  “Want.” He took Wade’s hands and held them down.  “You.”  He kissed Wade.

He knew it couldn’t be a very good kiss; there was certainly too much saliva and teeth involved, and he was supposed to be doing something with his tongue.  He didn’t know what to do with it, though.  He slid it into Wade’s mouth and okay, his tongue was in Wade's mouth but seriously, then what did he do with it?

Wade ran his own tongue against the underside of Peter’s, and it felt something like what Peter imagined two snakes rubbing against each other would feel like.  Peter tried to shift his tongue away so their tongues weren’t touching but there was only so much room in Wade’s mouth.  And his lips were soaked; there really was way too much saliva.  Was there supposed to be this much saliva when kissing?

Okay, maybe he needed to stop kissing before Wade got grossed out.

Peter abruptly broke off.

“Pete?”  Wade still looked alarmed, not aroused.  Maybe breaking off the kissing wasn’t a good idea after all.

No, wait, he could still salvage this.  He might have gotten Wade naked, but Peter was still in his clothes.  He should strip down, too.  After all, getting naked was sexy.

Peter sat back on his heels and tugged his shirt off.  He had to stand up to take his pants off.  His palms were clammy and he fumbled with the button on his jeans.  He tried his hand at looking smoldering again as he let his pants drop, but his cheeks were burning and his gaze dropped away from Wade’s, unable to maintain eye contact.

He needed to hurry this up, before all his nerve left him.  He flipped Wade over onto his belly.

“Whoa!” Wade exclaimed.

Crawling back onto the bed, Peter pushed Wade’s thighs apart.

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?”

They were.  Just as soon as Peter figured out what he was supposed to do.  It couldn’t be that hard, could it?  Put dick in hole.  That’s how it worked, right?

Peter lined himself up over Wade.

“No prep?!”  Wade then sighed as if he was steeling himself up for something.  “Sure, okay.  We can do this.”

Peter frowned.  Prep?  They didn’t have the time for foreplay.  Besides, they were both hard already.  And wasn’t getting right to the main act supposed to show how much he really wanted Wade?  That he couldn’t wait to get into him?

Pushing the head of his dick into Wade was not as easy or as comfortable as he had expected it to be.  It wasn’t going in.  He was just bumping against Wade’s ass and the friction was unpleasant.  Wasn’t sex supposed to feel amazing?  Why wasn’t this working?

“Whoa, wait, Peter!”  Wade gripped the blankets, pulling himself away from Peter.  “Punish me all you want, I can take it, but for your own sake where the hell is the lube?!”

“Lube?”

Wade looked back incredulously.  “What kind of sex have you been having that you skip out on the lube?!”

What kind of sex indeed?  “Ha, ha,” Peter laughed mirthlessly.  At least, he thought he was laughing.  But why were his cheeks wet?

“Peter, what’s going on?  Why are you crying?”

Fuck.  He had messed everything up!  He had messed up seducing Wade, messed up sex, and now he was crying!

Peter flung himself off the bed and ran into the closet, slamming the door behind him.

“Pete!”

Peter huddled in as small of a ball as he could, his face in his hands, sobbing.  Damn it!  He’d messed everything up and completely humiliated himself!  Wade was going to leave him for Cable.  And worse, Peter couldn’t blame him!  Peter would leave _himself_ for Cable after messing up this badly!

“Can you come out from the closet now, Pete?  You're kind of freaking me out, and that’s really not fair. You _know_ crazy and unpredictable are _my_ thing.  It’s like copyright infringement or something.”

“Just go.  You don’t have time for this.  You have a ‘super important mission’.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to concentrate very well on the mission if I leave you locked in a closet crying.”

Peter really, _really_ did not want to come out, but he knew that whatever the mission was, it was important.  He’d called Wade here to help him, and all he’d done was make things worse.  He owed it to Wade to come out and do what he could to reassure him that Peter was fine.

He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on, awkwardly hunched over as his head hit the tightly packed clothes hanging above him.  Not feeling quite so exposed, Peter opened the door but remained tucked on the floor in the closet.

Wade’s worried expression eased when his eyes met Peter’s.  “There you are.  Do you want to come out of the closet?”

There was a joke there, but Wade wasn’t making it.  Peter really had worried Wade if he wasn’t making any jokes with such an obvious set-up.

Wade knelt down beside him and looked at Peter consideringly.  “So you wanna tell me how much of it you heard?”

“Heard?”

“You didn’t decide to jump my bones for no reason, Pete.  It’s not like you.  So were you hiding above us, or…”

Wade trailed off but Peter got his meaning.  Wade knew that Peter had eavesdropped on his conversation with Cable.

“Spider-tracer,” Peter admitted.

Wade nodded.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable.  Peter loved Wade and he wanted Wade to love him back, but all Peter could think about was that maybe he wasn’t the right guy for Wade.  Maybe Peter was just holding Wade back from getting back with the real love of Wade’s life.

“Look, I wanted to help, but I was just being selfish,” Peter blurted out.  “You… You should have taken Cable up on his offer.”

“Nate was being a paranoid ass,” Wade dismissed.  “I can do the mission without getting sexed up before hand.  I’ve done it plenty of times.”

Peter shook his head.  “I'm not talking about that.  Well, not entirely.”

Wade looked sharply at Peter.  “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want you to be happy.”  Peter swallowed, his throat tight.  He licked his lips and finished softly, “You love him.”

"Yes," Wade readily admitted.  "But just because I love him doesn't mean that we can--or should--be together. Nate's amazing, yeah, but nothing else matters to him as much as his mission, and it got really lonely always being forgotten and left behind."

So Peter was just the guy that stuck around.  That didn't exactly fill him with confidence that Wade loved him back.

“Hey, look at me,” Wade said, reaching his hand out to turn Peter’s downcast face towards him.  “It didn’t work out with Nate and me.  I am always going to love him but I don’t want to be _with_ him.  Even if I wasn’t with you.   _Especially_ since I’m with you. I mean, you’re Spider-Man.   _The_ Spider-Man.”

His expression was earnest and warm, and Peter found himself smiling back.

"Besides," Wade added in a light tone, "whenever Nate didn't trust me, he did things like mess with my head or humiliate me in front of the world so no one but him would hire me.  When you don't trust me, you do things like bug me or initiate hate-fucking."

Peter’s smile was gone, and he shook his head with denial.  “I wasn’t…”

Wade arched an eyebrow.  “Shit, no lube or even any prep--If that wasn’t hate-fucking, I’d hate to see when you actually are angry then.”

Peter burned, mortified.  This had all gone wrong.  His lies and trying to hide the truth made everything worse. He was just going to have to come clean.  

Taking a deep breath, he confessed, “I haven’t… done _it_ before.”

“What, hate-fucking?”

“ _Any_ of it.”

“Anal?”

Wade wasn’t getting it.

“I became a superhero at age 15, Wade.  I didn’t exactly have the time for dating with going to school, working a part-time job, and fighting crime.  And it just wasn’t possible to have actual relationships.  The few times I did have a date, it got interrupted by some old guy in a vulture costume threatening downtown or some other disaster.”

“Ohhh,” Wade said with understanding.  “ _Any of it_.”

“Yeah.”

“But I thought you… you told me…”

“I lied,” Peter admitted.

Wade burst out laughing and Peter’s heart _sunk_.

Wade pulled him into a tight hug.  “Oh thank god,” Wade gushed, still laughing.  “Your deer-in-the-headlights expressions, I thought… But no, it was just your inexperience, right?”  He pulled back, his expression a mixture of relief and uncertainty.

Uncertainty… Oh, because Wade still thought Peter wasn't attracted to him.

“I _am_ attracted to you, Wade,” Peter told him in no uncertain terms.

Wade broke out into a brilliant grin.

“I didn't mean for you to think I wasn't… I just…”

“I get it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to get so worked up, baby.  It doesn’t matter; we can go as slow as you need.”

Peter shook his head.  Hearing what Cable said about his relationship with Wade made him realize he’d been selfish.  “What about what _you_ need?”

“Baby, I can’t believe you’re even here with me.  You have no clue how happy that makes me.  I’ve got what I need.”

“But Cable said--”

“Nate talks too much, and that’s coming from the guy called the ‘merc with the mouth’,” Wade grumbled.  “Look, I don’t want to rush through our first time together, _your_ first time _ever_.  So I’m gonna go do the mission because I promised Nate I would help, and when I save the day, I’m gonna come back here.  With you.  And we can do whatever you want to do.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?  Cable said you’re too tense and--”

“Pete.  Petey.  Baby.  Instead of freaking out over some stupid shit Nate was saying, why don’t you come over here and maybe we can do some more of that kissing thing.  I _liked_ that.”

“You couldn’t possibly have liked that!  I had _no clue_ what I was doing,” Peter said, but he let Wade pull him up so they were both standing.

“You were kissing me, Pete.  Of course I liked it.”

Wade led Peter back towards the wall Peter had pinned Wade to at the start of their encounter.

“I know I had no clue what I was doing.  You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.  Even _I_ knew it wasn’t any good.”

Wade pressed his body against Peter’s, pinning him to the wall.  “Don’t stress.  You’re smart; you’ll figure it out with just a bit of…” He brought his hands down around Peter’s waist, following the curve of his hips until he cupped his hands around Peter’s ass and squeezed his cheeks.  “hands-on experience.”

Peter let out a startled gasp.

Wade left one hand groping Peter’s ass while he lifted the other one up to Peter’s chin, tilting it up.  He brought their mouths together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.  

“You might’ve lacked finesse,” Wade continued, then deepened the kiss.  He sucked at Peter’s lower lip, pulling at it as he broke off the kiss.  He grinned at Peter.  “But your enthusiasm was _hot_.”

Peter snorted.  “You just liked being pushed up against the wall.”

“Fuck yeah,” Wade agreed.  “I was half hard when you threw me against the wall and all the way hard when you threw me onto the bed.  But...”

He then dipped his hip slightly and ground it against Peter’s crotch.  Peter’s eyes shut tight, he threw his head back, smacking it against the wall, and his back arched so hard he was on the tips of his toes.

“...You can’t say you don’t like it as well,” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear and Peter might not have been able to see Wade’s smirk but he could hear it in his voice.

Peter couldn’t let a challenge like that lie unanswered.

He pushed back against Wade and spun him, throwing him against the wall harder than he meant to with the momentum of the spin.  With his eyes squeezed tight, Wade let out a low moan.  

Peter grabbed Wade’s ass and lifted.  Peter had no idea what he was doing--Wade was already taller than Peter and lifting him up made it impossible to kiss, but he’d just been copying Wade's moves.  

As Peter lifted him, Wade’s dick rubbed up against Peter’s chest as his body slid up the wall.  Wade let out a loud, wordless yell and suddenly he was coming.

Peter froze, more than a little uncertain what had just happened.  Peter had just been getting started, and suddenly it was over.  They had barely done anything, he hadn’t jerked him off any, he’d barely even touched him, but all the same, Peter’s chest was splattered with come and Wade was practically boneless in his arms.

“Uh…” Peter uttered, unsure what he was going to say.

It seemed enough to get Wade’s awareness back.  “So, um, that was a bit embarrassing,” Wade said.

“No, it’s fine.  I was just… taken a bit by surprise.”  

Peter lowered Wade back down so he was standing on the floor, though Wade still kept most of his weight on the wall behind him.  When Peter was as sure as he could be that Wade wasn’t going to collapse, he stepped back and surveyed the damage.

Despite the fact that they had been pressed up together, most of Wade’s come seemed to have landed on Peter and avoided Wade entirely.

When he looked back up and caught Wade’s eye, Wade shrugged a touch sheepishly.

“What can I say?  Getting manhandled by a twink like you is a turn-on.  I’d say that I don’t normally come that fast, but that really wasn’t that unusual for me.”

“Oh.”

If Wade was going to come that fast every time, was Peter going to have to find a way to come as fast as well?  In all the manga he’d read, the lovers always seemed to come together.  Peter wasn’t sure he could come that fast, but he was willing to try for Wade.

“Not when I haven’t gotten any action in a while, at least,” Wade added.  “Well, not any action with someone else.  I’ve had plenty of action with Mr. Righty, but it’s not the same thing.”

And he hadn’t gotten any recently because of Peter.  “I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“Baby, you just made me come so hard I exploded like 4 months of build-up all over your chest.  Well, okay, not really 4 months worth because I totally masturbated in the shower yesterday, but you get the idea.”

Despite the amount of come currently caked onto his chest, it seemed to have ended way too quickly for 4 months of build-up.

“Was that enough?” Peter asked.

“Considering I hadn’t exactly been planning on coming when I started making out on the wall, it’s more than enough.  But also considering everything I want to do to _you_ , it’ll have to do for now.  We don’t have the time for more.”

“Something to look forward to when you finish your mission?” Peter offered.

“Ooooh yeah,” Wade agreed with a lascivious grin.  “But for now, let’s get you into the shower to clean up, and then I need to suit back up.  The sooner I’m on the road, the sooner this mission can be over.”

Wade tilted Peter’s head up and leaned in to plant another chaste kiss on Peter’s lips.  He pulled back just slightly and whispered in Peter’s ear, “And the sooner I can start my most important mission ever…”

Peter shivered.

Wade leaned back so they were looking into each other’s eyes as he trailed a finger down Peter’s chest to his hip.  “Operation: Sex Up Spider-Man!”

  



End file.
